Shadow Strong
by DuckiePD10
Summary: Phoenix shadow has lived an anything but normal life. losing her twin and he father being killed by the Kings army along with her adoptive brother. now she seek revenge with the help of Kendrick Nyte, he friend skyler and the orphan twina
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was 12 a.m. on a clear night in the middle of November. In a house in the small village of Jacory, 2 mothers and their husbands sat and watched 3 small children play. All around the age of 2, they ran around the house, playing. 2 of the children looked slightly alike. One boy and one girl. In fact they were twins. Exodus looked different than his sister. He was small for a 2 year old, with blonde short hair that had red highlights that were the color of blood and his eyes with a dark red that was very intense. His sister Phoenix was a lot different. She was small like Exodus, but her hair was black and slightly wavy with green streaks and bright green eyes that were nearly glow in the dark. The other child was a boy, he had blonde hair that went over his eyes in the front and the front was a shade of blue, His eyes were a Piercing ice blue. His name was Kendrick and he was an only child. Only phoenix and Kendrick's parents knew that the both of them had been soul mates but they were too young to understand that. Quickly the children grew tired and the parents put them to bed. At 4 a.m., when everyone was sleeping, Phoenix was woken up by the front door being closed and the sound of horses galloping away. Phoenix got out of her bed to check on her brother. She looked over at his bed and immediately ran to her dad. "Daddy! Daddy!" she cried waking him up. "What is it phoenix?" he asked as he sat up which woke up her mother. "Exodus is gone!" she said with worry in her voice. "What?" her father asked. "I woke up to the sound of the front door closing. I checked on Exodus but he wasn't there!" Phoenix cried. Her father quickly ran to the front door only to see horses and a carriage hurrying away in the distance as he opened the door. After that nobody went back to sleep, especially phoenix who was sitting on her bed, worrying about exodus. At nine the next morning, Phoenix and Kendrick's fathers took off for the main city to find exodus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Separated.

It was a rainy cold night in the village of Jacory. A huge battle had taken place inside of the village, as the kings army went through killing and kidnapping all who were not full blood human. As the battle went on, 2 young mothers hid in the woods with their 4 year olds. One was a small girl named Phoenix Shadow, who had long black curly hair with bright green eyes and neon green streaks in her hair. The other was a boy named Kendrick Nyte. He had blonde hair that was a little longer in the front. The front was a dark blue and he had piercing ice blue eyes. Even though phoenix and Kendrick were 4 years old, they knew they were meant to be together. As they ran hand in hand through the forest with their mothers, they started to see a clearing with 2 men standing there waiting. "Come to daddy, Phoenix!" one of the men called as she clenched Kendrick's hand tighter as they ran. Just before the clearing, they stopped as they heard soldiers behind. "Phoenix, Listen to me baby girl" her mother said. "Daddy is going to take you to safety. Don't worry, I love you" phoenix looked over at Kendrick fearing what was about to happen and clung to Kendrick as her father walked closer. "I don't want to go daddy! Not without Kendrick!" phoenix said, holding on to Kendrick. They could hear the soldiers getting closer. That's when Kendrick's father walked up and they knew what would happen next. "I love you Phoenix, always! I will come find you!" Kendrick told her as tears welled up in her eyes. "phoenix, baby we got to go!" her father said as the soldiers got closer and closer. Just then Phoenix's father saw the extreme danger coming and their fathers quickly picked them up. "No!!Kendrick!" phoenix cried as her father ran with her in his arms. Both of them watched each other run further away until they were out of site.

13 years later.

"phoenix your on!" the inn's manager called. Phoenix, Now at age 17, she looked a bit different. Her long black hair was no longer curly and her green streaks had darkened slightly along with her eyes. As she walked on stage, a boy with dark brown hair that was slightly longer in the front walked in and sat down at a table. It was in fact Kendrick. As he sat there watching phoenix sing. He knew he had found her. Once she finished singing, her manager sent her over to help the boy. "May I help you?" she asked politely. "Phoenix, is that you?" Kendrick asked. Phoenix looked confused. "Im sorry, do I know you?" Kendrick smiled. "Here, take a close look at my eyes" he told her. The moment she did, tears welled up in her eyes. "K...K...Kendrick?" she said softly. Kendrick smiled again. "I told you I would come find you" he told her in a sweet voice. "You've changed a little" phoenix said with a smile. "Your hair inst curly anymore" Kendrick said smiling back. A guy walks up. "Hey babe, who is this?" he asked as Kendrick's face got sad. "How many times do I have to tell you, we aren't dating Jordan and this is Kendrick, Now leave!" she told him and he walked away angrily. "So who is he?" Kendrick asked with a sad tone to his voice. "He's this egotistical jerk who thinks he's the sexiest guy on the planet" phoenix said. "Well you definitely look great phoenix, and you have no idea how much I've missed you!" he told her. "I'll be right back Kendrick" she said as she ran off to clock out then comes running back and hugs him almost knocking him over. "Never again am I living 13 years without you Kendrick!" she said hanging on to the moment as they stood there hugging. After releasing the hug, they walked out of the inn and walked to the small stream on the edge of the village. "13 years, it feels like it just happened yesterday" phoenix said as she sat on a big rock and looked at the water. "I knew I would find you back here in Jacory" Kendrick said as phoenix let her feet dangle in the water. "How?" she said looking up from the water. " I left the big village 30 miles west of here about 3 or 4 months ago and my mom had told me your dad took you into safe hiding under the Inn back here in Jacory" he said looking at her as she kept splashing her feet in the water and smiled looking at her reflection in the water. Kendrick sat next to phoenix and put his arm around her waist and she kept kicking her feet in the water. "hopefully we will never be separated again" phoenix said as she looked up and puller her feet out of the water, "well don't worry, I will never let that happen again. Im not going anywhere" Kendrick said looking phoenix in the eyes and giving her a smile. Phoenix blushed and smiled back. A black haired boy with blondish white streaks and blue eyes walked up. "Phoenix, I've been looking for you." He said. "Well I've been right here skyler" phoenix said looking at him. "Who's this?" Kendrick asked. "I must agree phoenix" skyler said. "Skyler, this is Kendrick, Kendrick this is skyler. He works with me at the inn." Phoenix explained. "Oh this is the guy you were talking about being separated from" skyler said. "Yep, this is him! And I'm so happy to have him back!" phoenix said smiling at Kendrick. Kendrick smiled back then frowned at what he saw coming towards him. "Kendrick!" a full blood human girl with blonde hair called out as she ran. "Oh god, Not her! I told her to stay there!" Kendrick said with a frustrated tone to his voice as she got closer. "Kendrick why did you leave?" the girl asked when she stopped about 5 feet away from him. Phoenix had went from happy to confused and Kendrick sighed. "Sandra, I told you I had to find someone important and that I would not be returning for a long time" Kendrick told her. "but.." Sandra said. Phoenix sat there on the rock and got a weird feeling then got up and began to walk off. Kendrick looked back to see phoenix walking away and swore under his breath then looked back at Sandra. "you need to leave Sandra, go back now!" Kendrick told her before running off after phoenix. Phoenix disappeared into the woods and put her ballet slipper type shoes back on. Just for a second, phoenix passed out and when she woke up, she took off running towards the trail and passed up Kendrick. As phoenix ran back towards the inn, Kendrick and skyler followed her. As they got closer, they could hear crackling and smell smoke. Phoenix was standing in front of the inn in shock from all of the flames. Just as she was about to run in, a hand gripped her arm and pulled her back. "phoenix, No!" Kendrick said holding on to her. Phoenix's knees gave out and she fell to her knees which took Kendrick down with her. "t…t..Tiberius" phoenix said under her breath between tears. "Who's Tiberius?" Kendrick asked. "Tiberius is phoenix's adoptive brother" skyler explained to Kendrick. "the kings army killed him" a voice said which made phoenix look up. It was the inn manager. "they also took lizzie and eridian as hostage" he told them. Phoenix went from sad to pissed. "again, who are they?" Kendrick asked curiously. "lizzie is my best friend and Eridian is my friend who was living with me and Tiberius. He has also been my trainer for fighting and my singing partner at the inn" phoenix said "and I have to go save them" Kendrick gave her a look "not alone you not" he told her. "I'm going with you" Kendrick said. "Me too" said skyler. "Alright" phoenix said as she thought about it. "Follow me" she said as she got up and started to walk towards the woods. "Where are we going?" skyler asked. "It's a secret" phoenix said as they made their way through the woods. As they walked a very small clearing could be seen and Kendrick recognized it. "the clearing seemed much bigger 13 years ago" Kendrick said as they walked. The closer they got a small house could be seen along with Tiberius's body that lay lifeless in the grass in front of the door. Phoenix ran to Tiberius who was barely alive yet. He had been stabbed by his own sword twice, once in each side of his chest. As phoenix got to Tiberius, he could hear her footsteps. "phoenix, is that you?" he said in almost a whisper. "yes it is" she responded while trying to hold back tears. Phoenix knelt down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. She could hear how much pain he was in with each gasp of the few he had left. "take care of yourself little sis" he said quietly and she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "It's okay Tiberius, it won't be much longer" she whispered to him. "I love you phoenix" he told her. "I love you too Tiberius" she said to him and with his final gasp he said "goodbye phoenix" she kissed his cheek and hugged him, not caring if she got covered in his blood, then she took off his lucky necklace which was a small glass bottle on a chain which he said was filled with faerie dust. She then stood up as Kendrick and skyler stood about 6 feet away from her and Tiberius. She walked into the small house and grabbed something to wipe his sword off with and came back out with a cloth and a needle and some stitching thread. "skyler can you bring me a bucket of water please?" she asked politely. "sure phoenix" he said before running to grab the bucket. She wiped off the blade and read out loud the engraving on it. "roses are lifes beauty and pain". "that's beautiful" Kendrick said as he walked closer. "it was his favorite line" she said taking off tiberius's shirt and applying pressure to the stab wounds. Skyler came back with 2 buckets and long tube with a needle at the end. "heres the water and stick that needle in his chest by his shoulder" skyler told her. "thanks" she said as she put the needle in his chest and the rest of his blood drained in to the empty bucket. Kendrick sat on the step next to phoenix as she cleaned up the area around the wounds then sewed them up and removed the needle once the blood was all out of his body. "you gonna be okay?" Kendrick asked. "I will be after we safe lizzie and eridian" she responded. "but before we leave, I have to finish embalming him and have his funeral" she said. "burry him under his favorite tree?" skyler asked. "yea, he would want that" she said before getting up and going in the house. She noticed it was too quiet until she heard small sobs coming from the back. It got louder as she got closer. Just behind the couch was a small boy who appeared to be about 6 years old, maybe 7. Phoenix kneeled down in front of the little boy. "Hi there, I'm phoenix, are you okay?" she asked. The small boy looked up. "Wh...Where am I?" he asked. "Where did you come from sweetie?" phoenix asked him. "I'm from the really big city where the king and queen live" he told her. "What's your name?" she asked. "I'm max" he said. Phoenix noticed he was hurt. "Oh no, your hurt! Let me see your arm" she said in a calm voice but he refused. "It's okay, I won't hurt you" she told him. He uncovered his arm that was full of cuts and bruises. "Where's my sister?" he asked. "Your sister?" phoenix said. "My twin sister Nykolette. She was with me but I didn't see where she hid". "Kendrick, Skyler, can you come in here please?" she asked and both come in. "What's up?" Kendrick asked. "There is a little girl named Nykolette hiding in here somewhere, please look for her?" she asked nicely. "This is max, nykolette is his twin sister". "Sure we can look for her" skyler said with a smile. They wandered around the small house, looking in every hiding place till skyler heard a small sob from under phoenix's bed. He knelt down on the floor and looked under the bed and found a small girl crying. "it's okay Nykolette, come here sweetie" skyler told her. She looked up scared. "go away!" she said. "its okay, im not gonna hurt you Nykolette. Im here to help, the bad guys are gone." He told her as Kendrick walked in. "go get phoenix and max, Maybe her brother can get her to come out" skyler asked Kendrick then he went off to get phoenix. "hey phoenix, found her, maybe max can get her to come out". Kendrick told her. "okay, max you think you can get her to come out?" phoenix asked. "I think I can" he replied then all 3 of them got up and phoenix followed Kendrick while holding max's hand. They walked into phoenix's room and skyler is still talking to her. "Where is she?" max asked. "She's right under here" skyler told him. Max released phoenix's hand then walked over and crouched down on the floor, looking at his twin sister hiding under the bed. "It's okay Nykolette, they are helping us, they won't hurt you" he told her as he extended his arm out for her to grab his hand. She still refused. "The bad guys are gone Nykole, its safe. I promise" he tried telling her, still holding out his hand. "Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded and she grabbed his hand. After she crawled out, she hugged her brother. "see I told you they are here to help us" max told her. "im phoenix and this is Kendrick and skyler" she said nicely. "phoenix wrapped up my arm for me" max said. "so how did you two end up here?" skyler asked. "after the army killed our parents, they took us as slaves but left us here" max said. "oh my that's horrible" phoenix said. "those soldiers just killed my brother and kidnapped my friends" she said. "we can help you get through the castle" max told her. "it could be very helpful" nykolette said. "Yea it could, and nobody touches the guy who killed Tiberius! He's mine" phoenix declared. "Follow me" she said as she started towards a book case. "Help me move it" she said. Kendrick and skyler helped her move the book case to reveal a door. The door hid a secret passage of stairs that phoenix had lead everyone down to a weapons cellar. "Max and Nykolette, do you know how to use a bow with arrows?" she asked. "Yea" max replied. "Good you take those over there" she told the kids. "Kendrick, you and skyler take a sword and a couple others. The daggers, throwing knives and the crossbow are mine" she said picking up Tiberius's sword. After being told to grab their weapons, everyone grabbed what was needed. "We leave tomorrow at sundown after we burry Tiberius under his favorite tree, near the lake" phoenix said. "We should all rest, it's after 11 already" Kendrick said. "Put the kids to bed, and then we have to bring in Tiberius's body so the animals don't get him" phoenix said. Skyler took care of max and nykolette with putting them to bed as phoenix and Kendrick brought in Tiberius's body and set it gently on the cot in her fathers bedroom.


End file.
